Mobile Game
The Mobile App is the first and for now only video game that focuses on the adventures of what it is to be a moonflower, it is a basic simulation video game where you are a new moonflower in charge of taking care of your big bad moon , the videogame is still in process but until now its most recent version is 1.4.2 and was released for mobile devices the august 02 of 2018, although it is possible to play it on PC through Bluestack Setting The game begins with a Hanazuki in 3D greeting us and telling us that she will be our guide throughout the learning process. During the beginning she will tell us the basics to protect our moon, how to water the trees, how to scare the big bad or how to take care of the hemkas, for when we are experienced moonflowers, we can always touch an icon with the design of hanazuki so that she can help us Mechanics Throughout the game we must take care of our moon by watering the treasure trees, playing, caressing or feeding the hemkas and shooing the big bad and chikenplant Baby The game is designed with the objective of realizing a more realistic simulation since the needs that are had in the moon as in the tree or the feeding are determined in the middle of the hours and the minutes after having done it. ''-From three to four hours, Little Dreamer will come with a new treasure for you and once you have it you should choose how you feel at that moment, happy, angry, sad etc.'' ''-From three to two hours, you must water the treasure trees so you can bear fruit, with which to feed the hemkas according to the color of the tree, also among the best nutrients are the trees, better auyentaran the big bad'' ''- Four to two hours should feed the hemkas, who after being satisfied will give you a kind of precious stone with which to feed Chikenplant a change of the points to customize your moon, but be careful, those points could be accompanied of something destructive!'' ''-The Big Bad arrives randomly and if you manage to locate your moon, try to destroy it, your mission is to locate a treasure tree that is being destroyed and touch it multiple times for destroyed the big bad'' Characters and Roles .'''Hanazuki: Main guide of the game, who will help you giving you advice and guiding you in your mission' '.Hemkas: They will be your pets, you will have to play with them, feed them, dress them, or caress them so that they are comfortable with you' '.Pyramid with a Face: Actually it will be an inanimate pyramid that will be only as an ornament, even more taking into account that it is only a personalization of the moon' '.Chicken Plant: It will be like another kind of pet that you should take care of in exchange for points to personalize your moon' '.Baby Chicken Plant: It will be an antagonist of the game who will want to eat your treasure trees' '.Big bad: The main antagonist, your task will be to remove it as a place''' Notes *Lavender Hemka is not present in the game *Though it is implied that the player is caring for a different moon than Hanazuki, the fact her hemkas and other creatures from her moon are there contradicts that notion. *The game has bluetooh capacity to gather emotions thanks to the friendship bracelet that the player buys * The game is included with a shortcut to see the chapters of the series *An exact simulation of the series is expected for when the game is finished *The Rainbow Hemka is included in the game Category:Media